Ni Tu Ni Yo
by Nevalainen
Summary: Cuando somos pequeños nos dicen que pequeñas copias de nosotros mismos son los que trabajan dentro. basado en eso este pequeño corto algo romantico.


_Bien, esto se sale de la línea normal en la que escribo pero me siento obligada a publicarlo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que no intenten matarme, nuevamente de antemano, gracias por sus comentarios. _

_ :Por las memorias que dejaste en los corazones de quienes te extrañan:_

_ **Dannaiz Kriev**_

_**Ni Tu, Ni Yo… Sólo Nosotros.**_

_**¿Así es mejor?**_

_No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Me conformare con que solo me digas como estas, que haces y si estas feliz. Lo demás no importa. _

_**¿Qué si no soy feliz?**_

_Prometiste intentarlo, me prometiste olvidar y comenzar tu vida, sin mí._

_**Lo intento lo juro, pero es difícil… no puedo seguir sin ti.**_

_Lo sé, también es difícil para mi. _

_**¿Por qué no vuelves?**_

_No puedo, lo intento pero no puedo. Estarás mejor si no estoy cerca. Lo demás no importa. _

_**¿Qué hay de**__** mis sentimientos? **_

_Olvídalos. Nunca fueron dichos y nadie los conoce… lo mejor es olvidarlos._

_**¿Qué si no puedo?**_

_Debes de, eres una mujer fuerte. Yo sé que puedes olvidarlos… olvidarme. _

_**No me ayudas, cada vez que llamas, los haces más fuerte. **_

_Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. _

_**No quiero que lo hagas. ¿**__**Puedo verte?**_

_No. No vengas, no quiero que me veas así. Tan muerto. _

_**Déjame ir, por favor. Te necesito. **_

_Prometiste ser fuerte. Prometiste buscar a alguien a quien amar y que estuviera cerca.. _

_**Si, lo hice… y ya encontré a quien amar. **_

_No podemos estar juntos. No puedo cruzas estas murallas. _

_**¿Por qué no me dejas salir?**_

_Yo no soy quien te tiene preso… yo te amo. Pero tú has puesto estas murallas entre nosotros y no me quedan fuerzas para seguir destruyéndolas. _

_**Cuando llegaste, dijiste que eras fuerte. Que me mostrarías el mundo… ¿Por qué me mentiste?**_

_No fue mi intención mentirte. No sabía que iba a ser tan difícil. _

_**Lo sé… **_

_Tienes que volver adentro, alguien esta viniendo por ti. _

_**Es Ángela, **__**intenta despertarme y saber por que lloro. **_

_¿Estas llorando? ¿Es por mi culpa?_

_**Si, lo es… te fuiste lejos ¿lo recuerdas? Me dejaste sola.**_

_No quise hacerlo. Creí que estarías mejor sin mí. _

_**Pensaste mal… **_

_¿Cómo esta Ángela? ¿Se ha casado con Hodgins?_

_**No, aún esperan a que despiertes. Quieren **__**que seamos los padrinos como lo planearon... como en la otra boda. **_

_Me gusto la casi boda. Te tuve tan cerca. _

_**Lo sé, también lo disfrute. ¿Por qué no vuelves?**_

_Tengo miedo quizás. _

_**¿Miedo a que?**_

_A que me odies… te deje sola mucho tiempo. _

_**Solo han sido tres meses… aunque parece que ya son años. **_

_Lo siento… ¿me perdonarías?_

_**No**__** lo sé. Te amo… mas no sé lo que sientes hacia mí, me mentiste…y el accidente paso muy rápido, lo empeoro todo.**_

_No quise hacerlo… tenia miedo a lo que sentía. Quizás solo buscaba olvidarte._

_**¿Quieres olvidarme?**_

_No, no quiero... No puedo hacerlo. _

_**Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas salir?**__**, ¿porque no vienes aquí adentro?**_

_Eres muy frágil. Temo romperte… soy demasiado bruto a veces._

_**Lo sé… es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. **_

_¿Quieres que despierte?_

_**Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes seguir **__**escondiéndote aquí. **_

_Me gusta estar aquí. Tu corazón es muy calido. _

_**Yo lo siento muy **__**frió, me gusta más estar en el tuyo. **_

_¿Qué hay del medico a quien estas viendo?_

_**¿Qué hay de la abogada con la que estabas saliendo?**_

_Lo intente. Pero tu rostro vino siempre a mi mente. Sentía que te estaba engañando. _

_**Él es solo un amigo, no puedo tocar **__**a otros hombres desde que me besaste.**_

_Lo siento. No era mi intención robarte. _

_**No importa. Esta mejor así. ¿Vas a volver?**_

_Quizás en la mañana. Ahora prefiero estar aquí. Te necesito._

_**No puedo quedarme. Ángela me esta despertando. Quiere llevarme a casa para que descanse.**_

_Debes ir. Has estado todo el día a mi lado. _

_**No quiero soltarte. Tu mano esta tan fría… creo que si la suelto te iras para siempre. **_

_Hey, prometí volver. Te lo juro si lo prefieres… es momento de volver a casa y arreglar las cosas. _

_**¿Me pedirás disculpas?**_

_No, te diré que te amo. Fue una estupidez enojarme cuando te vi en otros brazos. _

_**Fue mi culpa, **__**no debí hacerte caso. Realmente quiero estar contigo. **_

_Lo sé, pero ahora es mejor que despiertes. Necesitas estar lista para mañana._

_**¿Mañana vuelves?**_

_Necesito ver tu rostro. Necesito disculparme por hacer lo que hice. _

_**No tienes la culpa ¿lo sabes? **_

_Si, pero prefiero cargarla yo a que lo hagas tu._

_**Creí**__** que estabas cansado de derribar la muralla. **_

_Lo estaba, pero ahora tengo muchas más fuerzas para seguir con el trabajo._

_**¿Porque no la escalas como todos los demás?**_

_Te prometí mostrarte el mundo, eso es lo que haré. _

_**No te demores ¿De acuerdo? **_

_Ángela te esta llamando. Anda a descansar. Cuando despiertes mañana podrás ver el horizonte y estaré ahí para acompañarte. _

_**¿Lo prometes?**_

_Si. Lo prometo. Ahora vete y no olvides que te amo._

_**B&B**_

**Cariño! … ****la hora de visita ya se ha terminado… vamos a casa para que descanses un rato. **– Ángela tomo de los hombros a su mejor amiga y la coloco de pie para abandonar la habitación.

**Sabes Ángela… siento que Booth va a despertar mañana…**- la artista la miro con ojos tristes, cansada de ver como su mejor amiga moría tan lentamente como su amigo en la cama.

**Cariño, no quiero sonar cruel, pero sabes que Booth esta en coma y empeorando… los doctores ya te dijeron que no despertara pronto, si es que lo hace. **

**Sé lo que dijeron Ángela, pero créeme… Booth despertara mañana... me lo ha prometido.**

Ángela no dijo nada más al ver el pequeño brillo que se encendía en los ojos color cielo. Dio un vistazo rápido al hospital antes de subir al auto y conducir a su amiga hacia su departamento. Habían sido los tres meses más largos para todos pero tenían que seguir adelante y la esperanza volvía a ser lo único que tenían para aferrarse.

Aunque estaba cansada de las esperanzas que la ciencia le daba todas las semanas, el destello que vio en sus ojos fue suficiente para que ella le creyera. Después de todo el lazo que los mantenía unido les hacia compartir el destino y era mejor creer que en la mañana los encontraría despiertos a soportar la idea de tener que enterrarlos juntos al mediodía.


End file.
